Class Reunion
by luverofthings
Summary: My entry into the 'Ten Year Itch' Contest. It's a bit AU though


**This is my entry into the 'Ten Year Itch' writing contest. It's a bit AU**

Looking around the cheesily decked out Ramada Inn ball room, Jax and Opie stood looking completely out of their element. Long hair pulled back in bands. Each wearing long sleeved button up shirts. Jax in the light weight blue plaid shirt he married Tara wearing, his customary low slung jeans and white sneakers. Opie in the linen white shirt he wore when he married Lyla. Both of them feeling slightly exposed without their always present kuttes or knives on them.

"Why are we here again?" Opie asked tugging at the collar that began threatening to cut off his oxygen supply.

"Cause we're pussy whipped?" Jax responded, his gaze landing on the woman that made him whole. The brilliant smile on her face, the form fitting dress that revealed the beautiful curve of his 3rd child.

Tara was speaking with some of the classmates she had honors classes with. She talked Lyla into talking to them with her. Lyla had this way of making people feel comfortable and at ease.

"How do we get that shit to stop?" Opie asked irritably, taking a swig of the beer he held in his hand. He had no idea how Lyla had talked him into coming to this thing. Or even how Tara had talked Jax or Lyla into wanting to come. High school reminded him of Donna. And he didn't like being in that place mentally when he was around Lyla. She deserved better than that.

"Good luck with that," Jax chuckled, tilting the bottle up to his mouth and taking a sip, "But seriously bro, how you holding up?" Jax knew this was going to be hard on Opie.

"I'm here aren't I," Opie replied somberly, looking around at the faces of his now older classmates.

"That's saying somethin'," Jax replied, slapping his best friend on the back.

"Holy Mary mother of God," Opie looked up choking on his beer.

"What?"

"Isn't that Lisa Thompson?" he gestured in the direction of the woman that joined the group with Tara and Lyla.

She was the mean girl of Charming High. Always trying to rub up and hook up with Jax or Opie. She didn't care which. Donna and Tara had each slapped, punched or yanked on her hair several times. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, long legs, 'matured' before the other girls in school, and had a bitchy attitude. At one point, straight out of high school, wanted to become a Croweater.

Now she had stringy blond hair, gnarly teeth, pock marked blotchy skin, and overweight enough that the Spanx she must have been wearing were flipping her off.

"Tara Knowles," Lisa said bitterly, "I heard you were back in town. What's the matter? Couldn't hack it in the big city?"

Tara looked at her and smiled, "Good to see you too, Lisa. This is my friend Lyla," she gestured towards Lyla.

"Finally gave up on being someone's old lady then? I mean you can only be a Croweater for so long right?" Lisa snarked, ignoring the introduction.

"Actually I am a board certified doctor now, I have an old man, who has a business of his own, and kids. So tell me Lisa, how's your life working out for you?" Tara smirked at Lisa.

Tara watched as Lisa's face turned a crimson red and her eyes shifted to look over Tara's shoulder. She knew who it was without even looking.

"Evenin' ladies," Jax drawled, lifting a bearded cheek in a smirk.

Tara knew every move Jax had in his arsenal of flirting, seduction and charming his way into or out of things.

"Jax," Lisa gasped, "I didn't know you were going to be here," as she practically pushed Tara out of her way.

"An old friend talked me into comin'," he replied, his eyes twinkling at Tara. His hands itched to reach out to her, touch her like he did back in high school, like he did every night at home. "You look good Knowles. Pregnancy looks amazing on you."

Tara cocked her eyebrow at him, "Yeah, my husband says the same thing. He has this thing he says. Something about keeping me 'barefoot and pregnant'."

"Sounds like a real piece of work, your old man," Jax replied, licking his lips in anticipation.

"He has his moments of assholery, but his badassness, hotness and fuck-ability totally make up for it," she replied playfully.

Lisa looked at the smirk on Jax's face and did not like it at all.

"Ugh Jax, I heard about your son with your ex," Lisa interrupted trying to break into the electricity that seemed to be coming off of Jax and Tara in waves.

"Sounds like you need to catch up on your gossip or stop by TM to see who's hanging around'," Jax said without even looking at her. He stepped closer to Tara, his hand reaching out to caress her belly then slid around her waist pulling her into him. His free hand moved to cup her jaw, "Hey babe, I'm pretty sure you just made up some new words."

She smiled up at him beautifully, "Shut up and kiss me already Teller."

Cupping her jaw in both of his hands, "Still so bossy," he smiled before leaning down to kiss her sweetly, "I love you," he whispered.

"Starting to really feel like high school again, with you two not being able to keep your hands off each other," Opie mumbled, his arm snaking around Lyla.

"Hey baby," Lyla whispered as he kissed her lightly.

"Hey! I know you!" a voice boomed through the room.

Opie, Jax and Tara looked up to see Mark Smith pointing and wobbling in their direction. Mark was the kid in school was always drunk or high. Now didn't look to be any different. Jax had had a run-in or two with him in school and over the years. Mostly for getting too vulgar or handsy with Tara. Tara felt Jax tense up and gently push her behind him.

But he stumbled past them and started pointing at Lyla, "You! I've seen your tits!" he exclaimed.

Doing the same as Jax, Opie pushed Lyla behind him, "This is not the time for your shit, Smith." Opie spoke calmly.

"That your girl?" Mark asked leering at Lyla.

Opie just stood his ground, glaring right back at him.

"Tell me, how'd you go from mousy Donna to that hot piece?" he asked Opie as Jax moved to stand next to Opie.

"Mark, have some respect," Tara said from behind Jax, her arm around Lyla comforting her.

Mark barked out a laugh, "That's rich coming from the town drunk's daughter turned biker whore."

Jax's hand jerked out, grabbing Mark by the collar and pulled him in close, "Say that again. Say it again so I can shove that beer bottle so far up your ass you'll have to cough that shit out," he spat out through gritted teeth.

Mark chuckled, "Still so protective of the delicate princess."

"Every fucking day," Jax agreed, "Now get the fuck out of here!" pushing him away from him.

As Jax and Opie turned around to comfort their wives, hotel security and the event coordinator came up to them, "Excuse me folks. We are going to have to ask you to leave."

Jax turned to them with a scathing look, "Excuse me? Why?"

"Mr. Teller we are aware of who you are," the even coordinator said.

"So you know, I'm a father, husband, local business owner. Congratulations," he snarked.

"We know of your gang affiliation. Of your violent past. Of your criminal record of assault and arms dealing," the security guard clarified, "Now I'm asking you again, please leave."

"Jax, I'm ready to go home, baby," Tara urged him, laying her hand on his arm to tug him along.

"This is fucking bullshit and discrimination," Jax glared at them. "For the record, I'm leaving because my wife is ready to go. My pregnant wife, who that drunk asshole used to harass when we were in school. Who just, literally, called _my wife_ a whore. Who also just, literally, sexually harassed my best friend's wife. I didn't see you ask that mother fucker to leave. Because I'm always the bad guy, right? The big bad biker who has some tats, wears a kutte and has served some prison time," chuckling darkly, he turned and slung his arm over Tara's shoulders. Before walking off he looked over his shoulder, "I don't give a shit what you and this redneck, back woods town things of me. My wife wanted to come to this thing to see how everyone turned out ten years later. I'm not sure what it says about us but we are more accomplished and happier than the other ninety five percent of our classmates. And in the end, that's all that really matters. We are happy and together. So for all I care, you can all kiss my felon ass."

The stunned group of classmates watched as Jax, Tara, Opie and Lyla all walked off together.


End file.
